Fearful Trust
by Strefe
Summary: Old Fic: Killed by his brother for attempting to destroy everything he held dear, Raditz is miraculously resurrected six years after his unprecedented demise. Will love follow in the wake of his unexplained revival or will his very nature drive away the same timid woman who dares to house him? Contains Raditz/OC and a first attempt at writing smut. This is COMPLETED and abandoned!
1. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

I have always had a curious interest in the infamous and forgotten older brother of the hero of Dragonball Z. In a way, I pity Raditz for this. He is the ruined character that Akira Toriyama himself took a disliking to (true story too) and then discarded and left at the mercy of us twisted fan girls to do with him as we please with our fan fictions and artworks.

Since I first learned of fan fiction and since I fell madly in love with the anime, I have always had a dream to write about Raditz and try to do him some justice myself. I've been quite disappointed in the small amount of hetero romances he is in although I personally have nothing against yaoi. It wasn't until mid last month when I was discussing CanonXOC pairings with a dear friend of mine on deviantART that I first voiced the little idea at the back of my head to write a love story for Raditz. I was a little surprised when she loved the story idea and my OC and persuaded and convinced me to go ahead with this fic.

After discussing the same matter with a handful of other deviantART friends, I decided to start this story as a quick one-shot to begin with. Obviously, I failed with the one-shot as I suddenly found myself breaking my original 10,000 maximum word limit. This bothered me as I myself dislike incredibly long one-shots that take forever to read and put strain on the eyes and brain. A good one-shot should be finished in 10 minutes and I don't believe that my story can be read in such a short amount of time. This is why this story will consist of 12 short chapters. The word limit for each chapter may vary but roughly they all remain around 2,000 words. The longest is a little longer than that however (nearly 2,500 words) so this is really just an estimate. And seeing as this fan fiction is no longer short enough for me to consider a one-shot, this should be known as a short story.

But coming back to the point at the beginning of the previous paragraph, I decided to make this a one-shot to begin with as depending on how many of you out there take a liking to this story, I may or I may not go on to write a longer and more detailed version. But like I said, this all depends on my readers so reviews are very much needed in this case.

Some important information you're going to need to know before you begin this story is that it is set a few months after the Cell Games although Goku is not dead like he really is in the actual storyline. Future Trunks has returned to the future by now and I deliberately didn't specify how Raditz is miraculously brought back to life as I feel like that isn't really a necessary point that I have to define. So please, just go with me here and do what I'm doing and ignore the _how _he is alive and focus on the fact that he just is.

Haylee is an OC and she belongs completely to me. You'll notice that she has a cat named Hunter and he is actually a cat I owned who somehow died in the past month. When I first started writing this fic, he was simply missing and I wrote him into my story to keep him around (if you understand what I mean). Sadly, a few days ago, an old family friend found his body nearby where I live and I've deliberately kept him in this story as a tribute to the best cat that myself and my family has ever owned. I may even write him into other stories of mine in the future but this is his first appearance in the story land world.

I hope none of you get too upset if you find Raditz too out of character in your opinion. But as Akira Toriyama himself felt like Raditz's character was poorly done, I felt free to write about him the way I think he'd be. Please keep in mind that Vegeta was actually a very hard man compared to other normal saiyans which has led me to believe that a saiyan like Raditz would have behaved differently and softened his heart towards a love interest a lot faster than what Vegeta did with Bulma.

I had a lot of trouble with naming this fic and I must thank my friend **shadowwonder0304 **for randomly shortening my original title and giving me the name: Fearful Trust.

That is all I am going to say about this fic so don't bother looking for author notes in the following 12 chapters. I'll only say once that I would like to see some reviews or I won't write a longer story and I'm also going to only do the disclaimer once. I hope you enjoy this short fan fiction and before I forget, I need to warn you that there is a lemon scene in Chapter 11! (Thus, heed the rating!)

Here's to the forgotten villain of Dragonball Z – Raditz!

_Xx_

_Strefe_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball Z or any characters from the anime that were created by Akira Toriyama. I am not making money from this fan fiction nor will I ever try to. The only characters I own are Haylee and Hunter, the ginger house cat.


	2. Resurrection

**Chapter 1 - Resurrection**

My days are all run by routine and rely on repetition. Every morning, I will wake up, shower, eat, dress, grab whatever I need for work that day along with my handbag and keys and then I will drive to work at Capsule Corp. I will always get there at around 8:30am – half an hour before I am ever expected.

There is little change in my routines or my habits. I am a perfectly plain and uninteresting person. I'm not beautiful and I'm not unattractive. I'm small, I'm average in height and my hair is chocolate brown and cut straight above my shoulders with a fringe. I am quite young in the scientific field, ageing at just twenty-three years. If anything, the only thing truly remarkable about me is my golden eye colour and my unbelievably large book collection.

I've never been very brave. I'm quite shy and I speak and do very little outside of work. I don't have many people I call friends and I'm reluctant to make new ones. I am a ghost, I blend in and I never raise my head. I don't like much attention and I indulge very little in small talk amongst my peers.

An explosion down the hall catches my immediate attention.

I can hear shouting and screaming and there is a fire alarm blaring somewhere until there is another explosion and it instantly stops. Something big is happening, the feeling of danger is in the air and it warns me to flee.

But before I can think better of what I'm doing, I'm stupidly running towards the commotion and people pass by me as they run away. A part of me rationalizes that I should be headed away from the explosions and shouts too but I don't change course. Common sense has truly abandoned me as I burst through the door of the morgue where we store any Jane or John Does and generous deceased whose bodies have been donated to science.

The morgue is quite bluntly trashed. There are deep melted scorch marks in the walls where someone has tried to blast through the 5-metre thick, specially designed cooling metal created by our company. Everything else is torn and broken. Frozen body parts are littered everywhere and splattered across every surface like crushed frozen peaches. I am unsure of why I think of peaches.

But these details are quickly observed and then cast aside as I set my eyes upon the strange pile up in the dead centre of the room.

Miss Bulma Brief's lifetime long friend and someone I am quite familiar with, is sitting heavily on the back of what appears to be a completely naked man with the longest black hair I have ever seen.

"Kakarot!" The man beneath Goku Son screams in anger as he thrashes about fiercely, trying to get free. "Get off me now – I'm going to kill you and your brat!"

"Not a chance, Raditz," Goku firmly replies, "not until you calm down!"

"Dad! Vegeta's here!" An eleven year old boy cries out as he, Bulma's past on and off boyfriend, a bald monk and a scowling, flame-haired man rush into the room.

"What's going on here?" Vegeta barks angrily as his eyes narrow at the naked form. "Raditz? Why the Hell are you alive?"

Raditz doesn't reply but instead snarls and with a sudden burst of strength, unseats his surprised brother and leaps to his feet, barrelling towards the door.

Gohan Son is the first of the two saiyans at the door to move; he shifts in front of the open doors to block Raditz's exit.

I am then suddenly grabbed roughly off my feet by my throat and thrown against the cold, metal wall with Raditz pressing me up against it.

I don't notice Bulma's shriek, Vegeta's furious expression, Gohan, Yamcha and Krillin's fearful look for my well-being or Goku rising from the floor with his features set in his trademark game face. The only thing I notice is Raditz.

I am overwhelmed. His face is twisted and contorted in a deep, burning rage that could be blamed on a number of things. But awakening after being resurrected inside of a coffin-sized freezer can't have been a pleasant experience. He really is completely naked too and any other time this would have made me blush and look away, as shy as I am. But what I really notice is his strength, his well-muscled physique that women can normally only dream about and his eyes. His eyes are dark; they are eyes that hate you. They are the eyes of a heartless killer who wouldn't think twice about crushing my neck in his battle-hardened hands.

But all the same, I am entranced by his eyes.

He too, is gazing back at me. And for a moment, although I cannot comprehend why, he hesitates.

I don't even think as my hand flies up and I dig my fingers into that sensitive point just behind his ear. Perhaps it is because I reacted so fast that he doesn't stop me, but I don't know. Adrenaline is an interesting thing.

The effect is instantaneous and Raditz slumps forward against me and we slide in an awkward heap to the floor. I am grateful that some of Earth's Special Forces are here as Raditz is so heavy that to remain in the same position beneath his great bulk would have quite literally crushed me to death.

There is much confusion after that. No one knows why he is alive - he's been dead for 6 years after all - or what we're to do with him. And although I am here merely by chance, I feel strangely obliged to see the matter through to the end.

Miss Bulma is blaming herself for my near-death experience for having his corpse stored here for scientific research in the first place, Gohan won't stop apologizing for not moving in time to stop him and Krillin just keeps asking me if I'm okay. Yamcha is also fuming and cursing the shocking twist of fate, Goku is blaming himself for Raditz's resurrection as though it is somehow his fault and Vegeta just folds his arms and scowls at the rest of us.

While we are debating what is to be done, Goku carries him into another room that Bulma leads us to. After we dress him the best we can in an extra large size hospital gown, we both strap him down despite Vegeta's sniggering remark that it will do us no good as our weak 'human' bonds will not hold even a third-class saiyan. But nonetheless, we strap him down anyway.

Vegeta thinks we should kill him and be done with his 'nuisance'. But he is the only one who voices this cruel idea and when we all blatantly disagree, he doesn't bring up the option again.

Goku would like to take him home as one of the family, such a caring and forgiving person he is. But Gohan is quick to remind his naïve father that his wife, the fearsome and currently pregnant Chi-Chi, would strongly oppose of the idea as Raditz is solely responsible for Gohan's abduction and year long absence as well as Goku's death. Raditz's past with his brother and nephew as well as the approaching date of the birth of his second son is enough to make even Goku admit that bringing his hostile, unloving older brother into his house is possibly the dumbest thing he could do.

Krillin is nervous and apologises as he explains he can't help. But no one blames him; Raditz did once slap him through the wall of a house.

Yamcha, who – like me - has never met Raditz before until now, glares angrily at the rest of us when we all glance at him. He has no idea what to do with Goku's evil older brother and doesn't even wish to come up with a solution.

Bulma helpfully offers to take him in as she did with the father of her own son, but Vegeta is strongly against her doing this.

"I had to put up with that weakling fool for the most part of my life and there is no way I'm having him around my woman and son!" Vegeta yells in anger.

So with a sudden jolt, I realize there is only one option left available if we are to avoid agitating the Prince of all Saiyans even further. And for the life of me, I can't think of a good reason why it would be a bad idea.

"I-I'll take him in," I say in a small voice, biting my lip in embarrassment as all eyes in the room are suddenly upon me.

"What? Haylee! You don't have to do that!" Bulma gasps in astonishment.

The men all have the same reaction save for Vegeta who is silent and watchful, with his dark and intimidating eyes trained on me curiously as if I have done something that intrigues him.

There is another discussion and many objections – mainly from Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha though as Bulma and Goku both quickly warm up to the idea – but I can be stubborn on some things and this is one of them. Eventually, the problem is solved when Vegeta loudly interrupts everyone by declaring that he will order Raditz to stay with the 'brown-haired woman' and keep out of trouble. No one can seem to find a good reason to argue with him after that.

Goku, Gohan and Krillin then leave as we decide it is best that they not be in the immediate area when he awakes. Yamcha too leaves with them because he has no desire to stick around and wait for the evil saiyan to wake up.

Bulma continues to speak to me, insisting that I take money from them as a saiyan costs a lot to look after. At first, I decline her offer nervously but after she then begins to rattle off the prices of each of her superhuman grocery trips for the past three months, I reluctantly give in.


	3. Beginning

**Chapter 2 - Beginning**

After what is probably the most anxious wait of my life right next to waiting to hear back about my test scores when I was still in school, Raditz finally stirs and opens his eyes.

The first thing he does is break the bonds with terrifying ease and sit up. But a harsh bark from Vegeta in another language - who has been simmering in a silent rage in the corner up until now - stops him from going any further. Raditz may hate his younger brother and his nephew for killing him, but he will still listen to Vegeta, at least to a certain extent.

It is hard to make him listen and even harder to keep him calm. Over and over again, both Bulma and I find ourselves secretly grateful that Vegeta is present and such a domineering figure in Raditz's eyes. But it is not a mindless, robotic kind of obedience that Raditz has to his prince, but a resentful and frustrated loyalty born from the knowledge and understanding that he is weaker than Vegeta.

Raditz is shocked to learn he has been dead for the past six years and he is angry at the discovery that he is the only saiyan alive who is not a Super Saiyan (save for Vegeta and Bulma's baby son). Nor can he believe that he really is free since Vegeta's son from the future eliminated both Frieza and his father.

The room goes quiet when Vegeta informs Raditz that he will be accommodated by me until further notice.

When his eyes settle on me, I am overcome with the urge to curl up and die. He terrifies me. Why did I offer him a place to stay in my home? What the Hell is wrong with me? He could kill me if he wanted to and it wouldn't even faze him. I must be mad or suicidal to even consider trusting him in my home.

"And what makes you think I want to stay on this wretched mud-ball?" Raditz sneers at us. "Maybe I'll leave and go blow up a few planets. Who's going to stop me? I have no reason to stay here!"

Bulma smiles at him knowingly. "You'll stay," she tells him slyly, "because one: I am the only one on the planet that can create a spaceship capable of the distances you would have to travel before you could even leave this solar system. And two: you want revenge. We have the equipment that would enable you to train to your limit and reach the level of a Super Saiyan. If you want to beat Goku and Gohan, you'll have to stick around and use our stuff. But you'll also have to follow our rules. You'll stay with Haylee, since she offered, and you'll refrain from killing or hurting anyone and destroying things. You'll also be nice to her and if we hear that you hurt her in any way then Goku will kill you. He's stronger than Vegeta too so I really wouldn't break these rules if I were you!"

Raditz doesn't like it one single bit but Bulma does have a very good point. Raditz wants revenge and if we're foolish enough to assist him in obtaining it then following a couple of stupid rules is a small price to pay.

Vegeta just laughs at him. "If anyone is going to beat Kakarot, it's going to be me. Maybe I'll even keep you around afterwards, Raditz. You were always such a good little subject."

Raditz sneers at Vegeta but says nothing. Everyone in the room knows better than to challenge the Prince of all Saiyans. Everyone but Bulma that is.

We do many things to Raditz before the end of the day when I usually leave. We feed him (and Vegeta too as it seems saiyans are literally ALWAYS hungry) and clothe him before we run a few tests on him. We do this to record his current physical, mental and medical condition which will help us monitor his progress in the oncoming months when he trains in a Gravity Room that we will design especially for him (as Vegeta firmly declares he will not share his).

Raditz is silently agitated when we are done with our tests and I lead him out of the building to my small, grey car. He isn't too happy to have to sit in it and I guess that when you can fly everywhere, transportation vehicles really must be irritating to use. But I can't fly and he has no desire to touch me again, even if it means getting to my house faster.

The drive home is awkward and we are both silent as the grave. I see him smirking at me out of the corner of my eye and I'm so afraid of him that I'm noticeably shaking. But I'm too timid to acknowledge his stare and I keep my eyes set on the road in front of me. If I were a braver person, like Bulma, then maybe I would yell at him for making me so nervous. I don't know how she can stay so calm when she stands up to Vegeta. I'm afraid at the mere sight of Raditz.

When we arrive, Raditz walks close behind me, obviously on purpose, and it makes my skin crawl and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I scoop my cat, Hunter, off the stairs and quickly unlock the front door before I wordlessly let him inside.

He walks around, not touching anything, and inspects every single room, window and doorway while I prepare the biggest dinner I have ever made. He eats it all, of course, and to his credit, he at least has decent table manners compared to his younger brother.

When night comes, I can hardly sleep as I'm so uneasy at sharing my home with a murderer that I am awake most of the night just thinking about it. Raditz is sleeping in the unused spare room opposite mine. I can hear him snoring blissfully as I shiver and cradle my sleeping cat closer.

The next morning, I'm rudely awoken by a particular saiyan as I am suddenly yanked off my bed by my ankle and thrown over his shoulder.

"Raditz!" I cry out in shock and fear as the cool, morning air hits my bare legs, making me wish I hadn't worn shorts to bed. "What are you doing?"

"I am hungry, woman," he snaps irritably, "make me food."

And of course, like a coward, I obediently do as he orders, hiding my face from his view throughout the whole ordeal.

We arrive at Capsule Corp at 8:30am like normal and Bulma is the first to greet us. I'm surprised when she shoves a shiny new credit card at me and a car key.

"What are these for?" I ask her in puzzlement.

She smiles. "Take Raditz shopping. He can't wear my dad's clothes forever. You might also want to stop by the grocery store and stock up. The car belongs to the company so please use it. It's just in case Raditz breaks something. I'd feel terrible if he wrecked your car on the first day!"

"B-But, Miss Briefs, wait!" I call out as she turns and walks back inside. The last thing I want to do is spend the entire day with Raditz. And to make matters even worse, the car that Bulma has given to us for the day is a bright red Ferrari - the most attention grabbing vehicle in the world.

Shopping for the male saiyan is perhaps the most hardest and embarrassing thing I've ever done. He is extremely agitated for the entire time and refuses to let me out of his sight as though he suspects I will take the opportunity to bolt and leave him here. Like me, he seems to hate crowds and becomes more and more annoyed as the day wears on. He snaps at anyone who stares at him or his tail and has a talent with reducing the sale girls to tears with his snide remarks and insults. He is so big that there are hardly sizes in any of the stores that fit him and he is very fussy about the colours. He seems to like red though which makes me feel even more uneasy in his presence. Red is the colour of blood.

I beg him to wait in the car when the time comes to buy our groceries but he won't have it. He is horribly paranoid that I will take the opportunity to poison his food for a later date and is so quickly irritated at my antics that he again throws me over his shoulder and marches inside. I am so embarrassed that I hide my face in his long hair and try not to cry.

We are there for four solid hours straight just buying out the entire store. Raditz really likes meat but is sceptical of anything that comes package wrapped. I have to pay the store to deliver the rest of our food in the evening as well as pay for our shopping itself before I load up our stupid Ferrari with meat, meat and more meat. My cat food has to ride on my lap.

We change cars at Capsule Corp and again ride home in silence. When I park in my drive way, I just sit there in the driver's seat and stare dead ahead at my green garage door. I eventually put my head against the steering wheel and clutch it so hard that my fingers turn white as the weight of the straining events of the day falls upon me and I start to hyperventilate.

I don't notice Raditz until he breaks my seat belt and picks me up off my seat and carries me bridal style through the door of my home - after he kicks it down of course.

Later, I won't know what he did for dinner that night. He dumps me unceremoniously on my bed and I fall straight asleep from emotional and mental exhaustion.


	4. Confusion

**Chapter 3 - Confusion**

When I wake up late the next morning, I am yet again surprised to find my seatbelt and my front door fixed and Raditz gone. But the note from Bulma on the kitchen table puts my mind at ease and I cradle a warm cup of tea in my palms as I read the morning paper. Normally, I would have hated having a day off, but after the day I'd just had I am relieved.

The first few weeks are hectic but eventually we fall into a routine of some sort. Our paths don't cross in the mornings as I wake at 6:30 and he will already be gone. I never know what he does for breakfast as he never learns how to use anything in the kitchen save for the light switch.

But I do work closely to him during the day as Bulma opens up a new research division that focuses mainly on the saiyan biology and aims to aide them in getting stronger as they train. I am immediately selected to be a part of the research division by Bulma herself whilst everyone else has to interview for a position.

The Gravity Room for Raditz is completed in the first week and he spends every daylight hour in there after it is finally up and running. He is easier to monitor and interrupt than Vegeta but is still just as impatient with the upgrades and repairs. It seems that all saiyans would rather be doing something they deem interesting or useful than waiting about idly.

In the evenings, I will arrive home to find Raditz impatiently waiting for me to arrive and make us our dinner. He silently sits and glares from the table while I timidly work in the kitchen. Our meals are eaten in silence save for the loud noises Raditz makes as he devours his food whole. I don't mind though. When he eats, it is one of the few times he has something better to do than glare at me.

The weeks slip into months and I never bother him except to ask him things like what he wants for dinner that night and if he needs anything from the store when I go out. I think he is just using me until I start to notice the strange looks he gives me when he doesn't think I'm looking and the way he seems to play favourites with me out of the other residents of the lab. It isn't until then that I realise that maybe I am wrong.

One day, one of the older women tries to get him to sit down and allow her to strap up his muscular arm so that she can take his blood pressure reading. He freaks out at her and refuses to let her anywhere near him. By the time I arrive in the room, a crowd has formed at the doorway to listen to them shout and verbally abuse one another.

The minute he sees me, Raditz instantly calms down, shocking everyone who is watching – including me.

Trembling, I wordlessly take the equipment from the other woman who is so angry that she storms out of the room and doesn't look back. He says nothing as I take his blood pressure, examine his ear canals, test his reflexes, time his pulse and do other necessary check-ups.

But there is a strange moment when my skin touches his as I press my stethoscope to his warm, godlike chest. I am listening carefully for any abnormalities when his fingers suddenly lightly brush over the backs of my knuckles. Blushing, I can't meet his gaze as he continues to run his fingertips over my hand.

I don't know whether I am disappointed or relieved when I stand and turn away to hide my red cheeks from his smirking face. I don't know whether he's just fooling with me or whether he has a good reason for touching me like that. Raditz has never before been gentle or even polite. His way of being polite is to say nothing and neither of us ever say much to the other unless we have to. I have no way of knowing what he really thinks of me.

The atmosphere between us definitely changes after that. It's almost as if Raditz is daring me to retaliate or is pushing me to respond. He breaks all my plates one day simply because he can and then stands over me as I clean up the mess and watches with that arrogant smirk of his. When we pass in the halls of the lab, he will brush the tip of his tail across my hip, making me jump. He rearranges the order of my entire library and it takes me two weeks to categorize and work out where each individual book is newly shelved. He swaps the sugar for the salt, hides all the pens in the house and pulls apart my toaster and puts it back together again after I've already bought a new one.

The last straw is when he picks me up and tosses me 50 feet into the air before catching me as I fall back down. I burst into tears and weakly beat his broad and muscular chest with my bare fists as I curse him with just about every nasty, horrible insult I can think of. He doesn't try to stop me as I fall apart in front of him and continue to pound my fists against him.

"What the fuck, Raditz?" I scream at his smirking face in shock. "What the Hell is wrong with you? You've been acting like a total bastard for ages now! What the Hell did I do? Huh? What the fuck has gotten into you lately? 'Cause whatever crawled up your ass and died has got to stop! Don't you ever fucking throw me like that again or I swear I will neuter you like a fucking animal! Got that?"

He says nothing. In answer, he simply hefts me over his shoulder as has become his habit and flies me home. I am late for work the very next day as I have to catch the bus since my car was left parked at Capsule Corp.

I don't know why he did what he did for the past few months, but since that moment I lost it and went psycho at him, he's stopped. It's a miracle. I am so thankful that he's ceased in his irritating ministrations that I don't even mind that he still brushes his tail against me as we walk past one another.


	5. Attraction

**Chapter 4 - Attraction**

But then one morning I awake and realize that he has been my 'guest' for one and a half years. It's the worst day of my life.

Raditz never shows at Capsule Corp and when questioned, Vegeta slams the door in my face and harshly tells me to leave him the Hell alone. Bulma doesn't see him, my fellow co-workers in the lab don't see him and none of the cameras of the entire building picks him up on screen. By lunchtime, I am a complete wreck with worry and Bulma has to firmly order me to take the rest of the day off.

But waiting about at home is even worse than fretting at work. I can't keep still, I can't concentrate on reading, I can't study, I can't eat and I don't even know where to begin looking for Raditz. In the end, I settle for wrapping myself in a blanket as I give in to sobbing in front of my TV as I monitor every news channel for signs of a saiyan male on a rampage.

It's midnight when I am woken by a loud explosion at the back door of my house. I am so relieved to see him that I momentarily forget myself and throw my arms around his neck.

When he doesn't respond, I let go, stand back and gasp. I am horrified to see that he is pale from blood loss and horribly beaten and bruised.

"Raditz!" I cry out in horror, "what on Earth happened to you? Quick - lie down and stop moving. You're bleeding!"

He wordlessly obeys my panicked orders and slumps on my couch as I hurry around the house and find my first aid kit. I hastily tear off the remainder of his ruined shirt and wrap his open wounds with bandages and check his pulse. It's strong, of course, and I immediately begin to calm down again.

But why should I be worried? He's a big, tough saiyan and can handle a few cuts and scrapes, right? He'll only get stronger too after he heals from whatever tussle he's been in with whoever is strong enough to do this to him. I have a sneaking suspicion that Raditz has payed a hostile visit to a few kind-hearted relatives but I don't ask.

Raditz doesn't object like he probably would under normal circumstances when I set a bowl of warm water on the coffee table and sit close next to him as I wash the dried blood off his skin. It seems that everywhere I look he's scratched or bruised with deep, dark purple and blue discolouring. He is obviously exhausted but tries his hardest not to show it so I don't draw attention to his apparent weakness.

I don't complain or berate him for his absence for the entirety of the past day and I don't bother him with questions and observations. I just gently run the warm wet cloth over his injuries and clean the blood and dirt off of him.

After a while, he peacefully falls asleep and I attempt to quietly get up off the couch, so as not to disturb him.

But I can't.

Puzzled, I look down and discover that to my horror, Raditz's tail has at some point wound its way around my waist. Its grip on me is tight enough to prevent me from breaking free but loose enough so that it doesn't hurt.

I'm suddenly afraid and like an idiot I panic and struggle to free myself from the vice-like grip of the furry appendage. Its fur is coarse but silken and soft at the same time which I notice as his tail pulls me closer and tightens possessively in his sleep until I am forced to awkwardly sit in his lap to keep my balance.

My real mistake is when I grab his tail with my hands.

His eyes fly open and he wakes instantly as pain shoots through his tail and up his spine. With a feral snarl, his hand is suddenly around my throat and I am on my back upon the couch with Raditz crushing me to death as he presses me down into the seat.

But then he realises what he is doing and his grip on my throat instantly vanishes.

"Bloody Hell, woman, what the fuck do you think you're doing, grabbing my tail in my sleep?" He snaps as he rolls off me as I gasp desperately for air. I tremble as he wordlessly picks me up the best he can whilst wearing so many bandages and sits down again with me cradled in his lap. I don't meet his eyes as he then traces a finger along my neck and inspects my skin for bruising.

I don't know what to think right now, I'm confused as Hell and the only thing I know for sure is that Raditz is actually holding me and even seems concerned in a strange kind of way. He's picked me up plenty of times before but never unless he's wanted something. But how does picking me up now benefit him?

I'm suddenly brought back to the present when his fingertips brush along my collarbone in the same way they brushed against my hand that day he allowed me to check his blood pressure. My heart beat speeds up, which he undoubtedly hears with his superior senses, and I finally dare to shyly peer up at him through my lashes.

He is smirking at me with that same arrogant smirk he wore back when I listened to his heartbeat through my stethoscope. His eyes are dark but not as cold as they once were. A mischievous light seems to shimmer in the depths of his onyx pupils now.

I am again afraid but for entirely new and different reasons that I've never even considered before until now.

"You'll have bruises for the next few days," he says, shattering the silence. He quirks an eyebrow at me smugly and adds: "If you cover them up, people are going to think you're hiding a pretty little love bite."

Frightened, I quickly scramble off his lap to my feet and bolt towards the hallway.

"Y-You must be hungry," I call out quickly as I dart through the door of the kitchen, "I'll make you something to eat. I-I won't be long!"

I am so shocked and frightened by what has just occurred that I'm only all too eager to bury all my thoughts as I concentrate on preparing a midnight meal for the always-ravenous saiyan. I begin to make a pile of quick sandwiches while the oven and the stove is occupied so that Raditz doesn't have to starve while he waits for the real course to finish cooking. I make cheese, ham and tomato sandwiches along with vegemite, jam, peanut butter, ham and lettuce, cucumber, ham and cheese, tomato, cucumber and lettuce and many more different combinations.

I eventually run out of cucumber slices and so I pull out the chopping board and start cutting up some more. My knives are always sharp and I'm still trembling from the shock of the previous moment so it's no surprise when I accidently cut myself on its sharp edge.

"Ouch," I gasp. I automatically drop the knife and go to put my finger in my mouth. It hurts a little but although it's a bit bigger than just a little cut, it's still too small to be taken seriously.

I am shocked when I am suddenly roughly whirled around to collide with Raditz's bare chest.

Gripping my hips with his hands, his tail suddenly swipes the chopping board, knife and cucumbers aside with a loud 'crash' as he sits me up on the kitchen bench behind me.

I'm perfectly speechless when I meet his eyes. He is staring back at me so intensely that my heart starts pounding hard again like I've just run laps around the house. I shiver in nervous anticipation as his tail wraps around my waist, pulling me tight against him.

He doesn't say anything as he slowly takes my bleeding hand in his own - never once breaking eye contact. Slowly, he brings my finger to his mouth and his tongue darts out to briefly lap up a small crimson drop that threatens to fall.

I gasp softly as I feel his tongue touch my finger and I blush. Taking my noise as a good sign, he takes my finger into his mouth and sucks on it gently, being careful not to miss any blood.

Shocked, I watch him suckle my finger with a strange feeling of fascination. I should be disgusted by what he is doing but I'm not. I should feel sickened at the sight of him sucking up my blood but I don't. I should stop him, I should yell at him, I should pull my hand away and run, but I don't want to. What he is doing actually feels… nice.

He smirks down at my flushed face as he licks my finger one last time. Then he grips both my wrists in his hands and bores his gaze into my own.

"You liked that," he murmurs, with a dangerous smile on his lips, "didn't you?"

Dazed and unsure, I can only nod as I blush some more.

His smile is sinfully wicked and I catch sight of his teeth as he suddenly leans closer and tightens his tail around my hips.

My eyes widen in tremendous shock when I feel the bulge of his arousal pressing against me.

I can't believe it. He's aroused. And he's aroused by _me._

For my whole life, I've had little to do with the opposite sex outside of business and professional matters. Very rarely have I met a man who had a romantic or sexual interest in me and as a result I've never had a boyfriend. I didn't start dating until after I finished school but I can count the number of dates I've attended on one hand. I've never been kissed either and my sex life is non-existent. I've always felt no need to begin it nor have I ever wanted to.

How I ended up being lusted after by a dangerous warrior alien with a long history of mass-genocide, I don't know.

He smirks down at my shocked expression, his face just inches from my own, and he says, "Finish preparing my dinner, woman. I'm getting tired of waiting."

He then unwraps his tail from my waist, lets go of my wrists, turns and walks out – leaving me to stare after him in bewilderment. Not only do I have to finish preparing his meal, but I also have to clean up the mess on the floor from where he shoved everything off the bench.


	6. Broken

**Chapter 5 - Broken**

The next few days after that are the most confusing days I've ever known. One minute, he is indifferent to me as he always has been and the next minute I have his full and undivided attention.

At work, I am modifying the programming and improving the settings to the second GR control panel with Bulma. Raditz is leaning against the panel whilst Bulma is crouched beneath it with a screwdriver and a torch between her teeth. Of course, he can't seem to take his eyes off me and I'm self-consciously blushing. Deliberately, I avoid making eye contact with him throughout the whole ordeal. I worry that Bulma notices his smirk and obvious attentiveness to me when she stands up and closes the door to the engine, but I can't tell.

After work, he disappears to do his own thing until the usual time dinner is ready, but he doesn't even acknowledge my presence when he sits down and begins to eat. I take my usual seat across from him and try not to steal puzzled glances at him while I also eat. When he finishes, he stands and wordlessly leaves the room, not even sparing me a look.

The next day he is ignoring me still until lunchtime when he leaves his GR and follows me like a shadow to the staff dining hall where he sits across from me and folds his arms. Shortly afterwards, the cafeteria staff are quickly piling dishes of food in front of him, as Bulma has instructed must be done whenever Raditz or Vegeta by some miracle decide to eat in the presence of 'weakling humans.'

I'm bright red and horribly uncomfortable for the entire meal as everyone I work with is staring at him and me with curious and amazed expressions. It's common knowledge that I am the only one Raditz can tolerate but no one had any idea that he was so comfortable in my presence that he would actually sit at the same table as I in public.

Despite needing enough food to feed ten extremely large families, Raditz finishes eating long before I do. As he stands, he winks at me and smirks, making it obvious enough for the entire room to notice. The minute he exits the dining hall, I am surrounded by whispers and prolonged looks of dying curiosity. Blushing and suddenly feeling like I don't have enough room, I hastily grab what food I can carry and flee.

The same odd and unpredictable behavior in Raditz continues for three months. There are rumours going around that Raditz and I are an item, but it's not true, at least, I don't think it is. I don't know what to think anymore. One minute he doesn't even see me and the next he's daringly acting as though he likes me. I'm so confused. He even voluntarily carries a heavy box of paperwork for me into the lab one morning.

I'm at my wits end, I don't know what's going on and I don't know what he'll do next. I admit that I no longer mind some of the strange things he does but there are still times when I'm blushing bright red from the embarrassment of his mischievous actions.

But I don't think either of us anticipated what he did when I got hurt.

Maybe the accident could have been avoided, maybe it would have happened anyway or maybe it could have played out differently.

I'm crossing the car park to my car one afternoon after I've finished work when a van skids out of nowhere and collides with me. It happens so fast, I don't even have a chance to scream or try get out of the way. I don't hear it until it's too late.

The world is black but I can hear that there are a lot of people around. The people are panicking but I can't understand what's going on. I hurt but I'm not sure exactly where the pain originates. I'm scared, but I'm not sure why. I'm bleeding, I know I am. I feel broken and I hurt so much! Someone is screaming but I can't tell if it's me or someone else. There are so many voices; I can't understand what they're saying.

"Haylee!"

What's happening? Where am I? What's going on? Where's Raditz?

When I wake, I'm in hospital surrounded by bundles of flowers and get well cards. There are wires and cords attached to me everywhere and the beeping machines and the lights frighten me.

I want my mother, but she's dead. I want my father, but he's dead too. I was alone before Raditz came into my house. I wonder what he's been doing all this time.

The doctors tell me that I've been comatose for two weeks now. They tell me I nearly died many times and they're surprised I'm even alive at all.

Later, I get many visitors from people I know from work. Bulma, Krillin, Goku and Gohan also come to see me. When I ask them, I am shocked to learn that Raditz was the one who flew me here. He stayed nearby, barely sleeping or speaking until he was told my condition was stable and I would live. Then he left and no one has seen him since.

I don't know why, but it makes me happy to know he was close by in the first 40 hours. But at the same time, I am worried about him and sad that he doesn't come to visit me too. Where is he? Is he alright? When will I see him again?

Two more weeks later, I am released from hospital with my writing hand in a cast and sling. When I arrive home, Raditz isn't there. Bulma is apologetic and tells me that in all the time she looked after my cat, she never saw him.

With a sickening realization, I know he hasn't been seen by anyone since he left the hospital, four weeks ago.

Weeks later, he still hasn't come back and my cast finally comes off. None of Earth's Special Forces know where Raditz is and I despair. It feels like I've lost my parents all over again. I give in to the grief and begin sleeping in Raditz's room. The sheets smell like him and sometimes I cry myself to sleep because eventually even his scent will fade.

At work, people are kind and helpful. Anyone can see I'm sad. I've lost a lot of weight and my intellect is starting to also suffer. Bulma suggests a holiday but I refuse. I need to be occupied; I'm scared of having too much time to think about the emptiness I feel inside.

I'm hollow again, just like I was when my parents crashed into that truck. I was in high school when it happened. It took me years to get used to it but I've never stopped missing them. I realize now that having Raditz around made me forget the sorrow. But now he's gone too and I've remembered. How am I going to forget this time? I finally trusted in someone only to lose again.


	7. Return

**Chapter 6 - Return**

It's midnight, six months since I last saw Raditz, when I'm suddenly yanked out of bed and thrown over someone's shoulder.

I scream and wildly beat my fists against my kidnapper in the gloom of the darkened house. Fear inspires me to react even though I really don't care that I'm being carried down the stairs by a burglar who's kidnapping me.

I just can't care about the things that don't matter anymore. I wake, I feed my cat, I get dressed, I eat, I go to work, I might pay bills and I might go grocery shopping, I come home, I feed my cat, I eat and then I go to sleep. Anything too complicated that I haven't included in my routine is unnecessary and meaningless.

"Shut up!" he snaps at me, "Your loud noise is irritating me, woman."

I freeze.

_It can't be._

"R-Raditz?" I squeak in a small voice.

I'm dumped unceremoniously on the edge of the kitchen table. My heart is pounding like mad in my chest and I'm shaking.

_I can't believe it._

"Yeah, what?" He snaps irritably as an answer. I can hear footsteps walking away from me. Moments later, there is a snapping noise and the kitchen light comes on, momentarily blinding me.

When my eyes adjust, I can only stare at him and gape in shock.

He's standing by the doorway, his hand falling back to his side. He hasn't changed at all in appearance. He's still tall, muscular, incredibly long haired and tanned. But the longer I stare at him, the more I think that somehow he seems… different. He's more confident – no, that's not the right word; he's always been cocky and sure of himself. He's a saiyan after all. I can't sense power levels like the Z-Warrior's can but I swear that's what it feels like I'm doing. He's stronger somehow, more powerful and he definitely knows it.

I continue to stare at him as he crosses his arms and eyes me with a strangely content kind of expression on his face.

And then I realize something and it's the greatest thing in the world.

_He came back!_

"Raditz!" I cry out as I quickly drop off the table and stumble towards him in my attempt to run as tears immediately begin falling. He reflexively catches me before I can trip and I wrap my arms around his neck, bury my head into his chest and sob.

"What the Hell has gotten into you, crazy woman?" He demands in bewilderment, frowning at me in puzzlement as I weep against him.

He picks me up effortlessly and carries me back to the table. When he sets me back down on the edge, he doesn't move away this time and I suddenly sit back and grip the front of his dirty and ripped shirt. It's red, of course, he's always liked red.

"I-I t-thought you l-l-left," I hiccup, "w-where have you b-been? I t-t-thought you w-were GONE!"

He rolls his eyes but I want him to smirk, I've missed his smirk. I've missed his random actions and the large grocery bills. I've missed how he used to glare at me impatiently as I timidly cooked his dinner, I've missed listening to his soft snores every night before I fall asleep. I've missed his spiky long hair and his tail brushing against my hip. I've missed his unpredictable mood swings and the strange way he looks at me.

"Don't be ridiculous," he scoffs, "I rather like my arrangements here. I merely left to train without the hindrance of distractions. I have no intention of leaving this mud-ball planet until I kill Kakarot and his brat."

His words are harsh, but I can feel their lie. It's in his eyes when he stares at me. He's not telling the truth.

Sniffing, I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my cheek against his chest. I can't see his face and I wonder what his expression looks like. He's never let me touch him like this before.

"I-I see," I murmur, enjoying his nearness, his hot body temperature and his scent. His scent has been missing from his sheets for some time now but I still haven't moved back into my own room. Raditz now knows I've been sleeping in his bed and I wonder if he's annoyed.

I close my eyes and shiver in surprise when I feel his hand rest against the back of my neck as he plays with my hair, which has gotten a little longer since I last saw him. His fingers trail shivers across my skin as he brushes his hand across my neck.

Suddenly, he's gripping both my wrists in his hands and holding them above my head as his eyes rake over me with a frown on his face. I blush nervously in fear at the helpless position he's forced me into but I also feel strangely excited at the same time.

"What's wrong with you?" He demands suddenly, his eyes snapping up to meet my gaze.

Swallowing, I timidly reply: "W-What are you talking about?"

His brows furrow and his eyes reflect a mixture of confusion and anger. "You're smaller than I remember and your skin is paler. What's wrong with you?"

Crap. He noticed. I don't know why but I'm suddenly very reluctant to explain myself to him. But his onyx eyes hold my own in a heavy and heated gaze and I can't resist as I nervously answer him.

"I-I haven't b-been eating very well…," I tell him in a small voice, my sentence trailing off as his expression goes from puzzled anger to furious rage.

"WHAT?" He snarls at me deafeningly, shaking me slightly in his grasp, "and why the Hell not? Are you trying to starve yourself to death? You look half dead, you fool!"

He lets go of me then as he's started to squeeze my wrists so that they hurt. I'm grateful he's let go but I've no idea what to say or do as I wrap my arms around myself and try not to cry.

He turns his back to me and storms across the kitchen, making a beeline for the fridge. I drop my head and stare down at my lap as I try to make myself as small as possible. I can feel his anger leaking off him as he lets loose a few curses in languages I've never heard of before.

He sets something down on the table next to me and his hand suddenly tilts my chin back up to stare up at him in the face.

He presses something to my lips firmly and commands: "Eat."

Obediently, I open my mouth and he pushes the piece of meat in with his thumb. I chew it quietly but refuse to look him in the eyes. I hadn't thought about what Raditz would think when he discovered I wasn't eating properly. I feel guilty and ashamed at the same time and I don't protest or refuse when he continues to press pieces of meat to my lips whenever I finish my mouthful.

Eventually, he runs out of meat. I guess he would've switched to feeding me fruit from my fruit bowl but he knows the human dangers of eating too much too quickly after not eating for so long and he stops.

Shyly and still looking at the wall to the side, I ask him: "a-are you hungry?"

There is silence before he replies: "yes."


	8. Angel

**Chapter 7 - Angel**

Still not looking at him, I slide off the table and begin preparing an undersized meal by saiyan standards with whatever food I can find in the poorly stocked cupboard.

I'm making egg sandwiches while the pasta, soup, lasagna, stew and pie is cooking when I suddenly feel Raditz at my back.

My heartbeat speeds up and I don't move an inch as his fingertips trail down my left shoulder to my hand where he takes the butter knife from me and sets it down on the bench. His tail snakes around my waist, pulling me backwards against his chest and I shiver as he whispers in my ear.

"I'd like to show you something," he murmurs softly, his lips brushing my lobe and his breath fanning across my cheek.

Curiously, I ask him: "w-what is it?"

His chest rumbles against my back as he chuckles wickedly.

"You'll see," he answers with a smirk in his voice.

He turns me around, bends down and scoops me up with his arms behind my knees, surprising me as I expected him to throw me over his shoulder like he usually does. Frantically, I grab his shoulders to steady my balance and he smirks up at me as he carries me out the house through the backdoor.

Shivering in the cold night air, I am set down barefoot on the grass before him. There is a sliver of the waning moon in the midnight sky and the stars twinkle brightly through the thin and scarce clouds.

I hug my arms and awkwardly shuffle my feet as I meet his gaze. To my surprise, I find his expression to be completely unreadable.

"What was it that you wanted to show me?" I ask him nervously.

He smirks then, making me feel a little less uneasy. I am not used to Raditz being impossible to read.

He steps forward, wraps his tail around my waist again and grips my shoulders with his hands.

Seeing my doubtful look, he chuckles and says: "I don't want you running away."

I find my hands resting against his chest and blush at our closeness and ask: "why would I run away?"

I am suddenly bathed in an aura of light and I gasp as his energy crackles harmlessly around us. He begins to growl and I watch his face in fascination and fear as he screams and explodes in a flash of golden light.

When I open my eyes, I am in awe.

He looks like an angel. His long normally black hair burns and glows golden and moves in time to the pulse of his power as it flows and moves all around us. Again, that feeling I had earlier this night that he is a lot more powerful than when I last saw him is back. It feels as though I am standing next to a god.

Gaping, I meet his eyes and almost drown. They are the brightest and most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. I know then that Raditz has done it. He has become a Super Saiyan.

Smirking again at my curious and amazed expression, he asks me: "well woman, do you like it?"

Speechless, I can only nod at him. He is beautiful.

I don't understand why he is so pleased with my answer. Why does my opinion matter to him anyway? He has achieved the legendary warrior status of his dead people. He is their myths and their history now. He may still not be as strong as Goku, Vegeta and Gohan but if he can become a Super Saiyan then he is still that much closer to reaching their level.


	9. Date

**Chapter 8 - Date**

His GR is in use the very next morning and I feel happy. For the first time in months, I can smile. Although Bulma does give him such a tongue lashing for disappearing off the face of the Earth that any staff within earshot either stops to stare in shock at her bravery or slinks away least she turn on them too.

But then my new trouble starts two weeks after his reappearance in the form of another man.

His name is Prof. Daniel Moore. He's one of the world's top scientists and specializes in the medical research and development field. He's 5 years older than myself and has been working on a cure for lung cancer for most of his life – a pursuit that has made him famous and gained him positive opinions from most who meet him. He is new to the division I work in and he's never met Raditz before until very recently.

I'm packing up for the day when he approaches me. He is a polite and kind man who is always ready to smile and chat. I am a little nervous when he begins talking to me although I can't understand why.

Eventually, he asks me if I will accompany him to the Capsule Corp charity ball that is held once every year to raise funds for numerous different charities that Capsule Corp supports. Everyone who works for Capsule Corp is automatically invited but usually I don't attend. Startled at his question, I automatically begin to turn him down when Alison and Naomi, who I consider close enough to call my friends, jump in on either side of me and tell him that I would love to go with him. I am unable to protest as he happily tells me he'll pick me up that Friday before excusing himself and leaving.

I'm an anxious wreck for the rest of the week. I don't want to go to the charity ball but I'm too shy to cancel the date with Prof. Moore. And for some strange reason, I feel afraid that Raditz may find out.

I don't understand why I feel this way but I do. It's not like he'd care… would he? I admit that I like him very much although I'm sure it's not a romantic interest I have in Raditz… is it? I don't know anymore. I've never understood things where Raditz is concerned. Everything about him makes me unsure and confused. I used to understand everything that happened in my life. I used to know what would happen the next day and I used to be able to rely on my plans. But not anymore; my life, although still in a slight routine, is a little more unpredictable. I actually like it this way now but sometimes I wish I could control everything like the way I used to.

Naomi takes me shopping a few days before the ball. I don't have any dresses and I need one for the occasion and she is quick to volunteer to go with me. I wish I had the guts to tell her I don't want to go, but I don't. Instead, I quietly follow as she leads me from store to store and gets me to try on what seems to be just about every dress we find. In the end, I buy two as we can't decide which is best.

When I get home that evening, I try on the red dress and miserably stare at my reflection in my mirror. It's a nice dress, I even like it very much but it only serves as a reminder that I will be attending one of the most famous celebrity events in the world.

I jump when a voice speaks up from the open doorway of my room.

"I like it," Raditz says with a smirk. He is leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and his tail lazily swishing behind him.

Blushing, I don't know where to look as I reply: "y-you do?"

He chuckles and slyly nods. "Oh yes," he grins, "I like it very much." He then straightens himself up, turns and leaves me to stare after him in astonishment.

Still blushing, I then close my bedroom door and decide I will wear the black dress to the charity ball this Friday.

Raditz has started to come home late which works to my advantage as I get ready for the ball. I straighten my hair and I wear barely any makeup.

It is dark when the doorbell rings and I leave a note for Raditz saying when I plan to be back next to the phone as well as a lot of money so he can order a couple hundred pizza's. Prof. Moore is dressed nicely and opens the car door for me like any true gentleman would. His car is a black Mercedes. I don't like it.

The paparazzi are everywhere when we arrive and both Prof. Moore and I are instantly in the spotlight when they catch sight of him. I keep my head lowered as he takes my arm in a courtly fashion and leads me inside past the flashing cameras and the intrusive microphones.

The ball drags on for hours and I feel every agonizing second. Prof. Moore is a wonderful host and constantly includes me in his conversations and is very considerate. We dance a few times but eventually he realizes I dislike dancing and stops. I eat very little and don't touch any of the drinks as I'm so uneasy that I am afraid I will retch and waste all the good food and wines.

I am relieved when Prof. Moore finally offers to take me home. The drive back is as silent as the drive there and he even kisses me briefly on the cheek when he leaves me at my doorstep.


	10. Helpless

**Chapter 9 - Helpless**

When I am finally inside my house with the door securely closed I stare blankly into the lounge room and try to stop shaking as I slowly breathe in and out.

I gasp in shock when I am suddenly lifted off my feet and sandwiched between Raditz and the hallway wall.

"Raditz!" I cry out in pain as his strong hands grip my upper arms tightly. "What are you doing?"

"Where the fuck have you been, woman?" He snarls, ignoring my question, his hair flickering between black and golden and his eyes wild with rage in the dim light of the lounge room lamp.

Angrily, he begins to shake me roughly as he presses himself harder against me, squeezing the breath from my lungs in the process.

"You reek of another man!" He sneers coldly in my face as I gasp desperately for air, "I can smell him all over you. Who is he? I will kill him!"

I can't answer him even if I wanted to. I can't breathe. My arms are bruising in his tight, relentless grip. He's killing me and in his rage, he hasn't even realized it yet.

"R-Rad…," I gasp, on the verge of passing out. My vision is fading fast when I can suddenly breathe again.

I wildly gasp for a breath and nearly pass out in his arms from the sudden increase of air to my oxygen starved brain. I collapse against his chest and weakly and ungraciously cough and splutter as he releases his grip on my upper arms. Gently, he positions my shaking legs on either side of his hips, wraps his tail around my waist and his arms around my lower back before resting his chin atop of my head.

When I can finally breathe at a normal rate again, I grip his shirt in my fists and begin to cry against him.

I'm pathetic. I know I am. I'm a coward, I have no guts or backbone to stand up to him and I have no will to fight him or yell at him. I'm crazy, I know I am now. I could never hate him and even though he's almost accidentally killed me before, I trust him with my life.

Still crying, I grip his shoulders and shake him frantically - well, at least I try to.

"Damn you!" I cry as more tears spill down over my cheeks. "Damn you, Raditz! Damn you, damn you, damn you!"

I'm beating his chest with my fists now. I know I'm not hurting him but it doesn't stop me from trying. He doesn't say anything as he grabs my wrists in his hands and holds them still as I struggle to break free.

"Let me go!" I scream at him as I sob dejectedly.

"No," he calmly replies.

Now angry, I struggle to free myself from his grasp. He presses my hips firmer against the wall with his own as I start to kick out at nothing. But even that freedom is taken away from me as his tail snakes around my legs and tightens until I can't kick anymore.

I'm helpless against him, I've always been helpless. I can't fight him, I can't beat him and I can't even break free from him. He could kill me right now and I never would have stood a chance.

Suddenly, I stop struggling and sag against the wall. My arms are pinned above my head in the grip of his hands and I can't move an inch aside from my head.

"Do it," I tell him, my tears still trailing down my face like little rivers.

"Do what?" He asks. He isn't smirking but I feel like he should be. No expression looks more at home on his face than a smirk. Heck, I want him to smirk!

"Kill me," I whisper tearfully as his face leans in close and his breath begins to quicken as I feel it smooth across my face.

He smirks then and I'm relieved to see it. I love his smirk, I love how wild and uncontrollable he is.

"But I don't want to," he chuckles darkly before he closes the remaining distance between us and passionately kisses me.


	11. Fear

**Chapter 10 - Fear**

I can't believe it. All this time, I have lived in fear of him. Every day since the moment he threw me against the wall when his exit from the morgue was blocked by Gohan and Vegeta, I have feared him. I fear what he'd do if he or Vegeta ever succeeded in killing Goku and Gohan. I've been afraid of what he'd do to me if he couldn't stop himself from accidentally killing me like he nearly did that time his tail wrapped around my waist in his sleep. Even now, I'm still terrified of him.

I freeze and don't move an inch – not that I can anyway – as he presses his lips to mine. When he realizes I'm not responding, he withdraws, frowning with confusion and frustration.

"What's wrong with you?" He snaps at my blank and frozen expression. He isn't really angry – he's hiding his confusion with anger. I know he is; I know him too well.

"Don't you trust me, Haylee?" He asks softly, saying my name for the first time ever as he releases my wrists and legs from his grasp and presses his hands against the wall on either side of my head. As I slowly lower my arms, I want to answer him, I have to answer him but I can't find the words. I don't know what to say.

His expression suddenly hardens and he bitterly snarls: "If you don't want me, then tell me to get out and I'll never come back!"

Terrified, my heartbeat speeds up and I grab his face with my hands and he lets me draw him close and gaze up into his face. I want to smile as his eyes soften without his realizing, but I'm too scared to break the moment.

"I-I'm terrified of you Raditz," I whimper softly as his tail brushes against my cheek, wiping away my falling tears. I didn't realize I'm crying again. "I am truly afraid of you; b-but I also trust you with my life. I-I should hate you… I shouldn't like you but I do. I know that if you ever kill Goku and Gohan, you'll destroy Earth and leave but I don't hate you – I can't hate you."

I pull his face down and I gently plant a soft kiss on his closed lips, that small action alone telling him more than words ever could.

He smiles then. He doesn't smirk – he actually smiles. I've never seen him smile before.

"Good," he chuckles, breaking the silence before he claims my lips with his own once more.


	12. Trust

**Chapter Warning: **This entire chapter is my first attempt at a proper lemon scene. If you're underage or totally not into sexual themes, then you may really wanna just pretend you read this and skip to the next (and last) chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Trust**

Trembling, I part my lips, allowing his demanding tongue entry into my mouth as I wrap my arms around his neck and hang onto him for dear life. He kisses me softly at first and it's wonderful and teasing all at the same time as I shiver against him in shock.

My head is spinning and someone is moaning but I think it's me. I can't control my hands as I grip his hair and run my fingers through its long tresses.

I feel him chuckle against my mouth as he dominates me, pinning my tongue down and attacking me with his own. His hands have moved from either side of my head and they run down my sides, his nails scraping harmlessly against my evening dress as though he can't decide whether or not to tear the fabric and be rid of it. I tremble at the thought and lightly scratch at his scalp, earning from him a feral growl and he presses me harder against the wall.

Somehow, I manage to break free from our kiss and come up for air. As I'm gasping, he doesn't stop as he trails hungry kisses down my throat before stopping to nibble and nip at the crook of my neck, sending shivery chills down my spine from pleasure.

When he makes up his mind and rips my dress from me, leaving me clad only in my underwear, it's then that I stop him.

"N-No, wait," I gasp, timidly laying my hands over his as they settle upon my hips. His eyes flash in annoyance and I nearly shrink back at his angry expression.

"Not here," I beg him, quickly gesturing towards the stairs.

His eyes dart in the direction of my gesture and he smirks again. I love it so much that I boldly cup his face with my hands and kiss him again as he wraps his tail around my waist and carries me upstairs.

Shortly afterwards, he is lying me upon a bed but I'm not sure if it's his or mine as he breaks our kiss. It's dark in the room but I can just make out his tall, muscular figure as he swiftly undresses.

I am suddenly shy again as I feel the bed creak as he joins me, naked and crawling up next to me.

I can feel his smirk against my skin as he looms over me and grips my wrists and moves them away from my breasts where I have timidly covered them. Again, he pins my hands above my head and he chuckles wickedly as I shiver in anticipation.

"Are you scared of me, little one?" He teases softly as he brushes his nose against mine before trailing heated, promising kisses down my neck to my collarbone and then further.

I blush and squirm as he maneuvers his hands so that only one pins my arms helplessly above my head whilst the other trails lightly across my skin to my left breast. He then kneads it through the fabric of my bra, making me moan and gasp in pleasure as I feel my nipples tighten in desire.

He looks down into my eyes and his eyes flash electrical blue and his long hair playfully flickers golden, but he doesn't transform. He chuckles again as he suddenly rips my bra with one flick of his finger and my blush deepens as I close my eyes to hide my embarrassment at my sudden nakedness.

He growls.

"No!" He snarls and I fearfully open my eyes again to meet his gaze.

"Don't close your eyes, Haylee," he growls angrily but in a soft, dangerous voice, "look at me and don't look away. Do you understand?"

Shakily, I nod and his anger is replaced with his trademark arrogant smirk as he dips his head back down. I gasp then as his tongue flicks across my right nipple whilst his hand continues to knead and massage my left breast, occasionally pinching my left nipple so that I become lost somewhere between pleasure and pain.

I writhe in agonizing, pleasurable torment as he teases me with his tongue and hand as I struggle against his superhuman grip on my wrists. My pleasure is increased tenfold by my inability to roam my own hands over him and perhaps gain some relief from the tight knot I'm being tied into. I want him so badly its become a burning need.

"Ah-ow," I gasp softly as he bites into the flesh of my breast, piercing my skin and drawing blood which he laps up like a cat. My eyes widen in shock at his bloodthirsty actions but I'm not repulsed like someone else might be. It's not the first time he has tasted my blood, after all.

As if reading my mind, he grins up at my heavy lidded expression and murmurs: "You liked that, didn't you?"

His words are an exact echo of the words he used the last time he lapped up my blood and again, like before, I can only blush some more and nod.

I gasp and then moan as he climbs atop of me and teasingly rubs his swollen member against me, our sexes separated only by the thin fabric of my underwear. His hips are pressing against my own as I involuntarily wrap my legs around his waist, barely even aware of my actions as I silently encourage him to go further and not to stop. At this point, if he stops for any reason I'd never forgive him for it.

I groan desperately as he continues his oral assault on my breast with his tongue and teeth while he also massages my other breast with his free hand. Occasionally, he swaps breasts at randomly picked times, his foreplay as unpredictable as he is.

Suddenly, he lifts his head up to meet my lust-clouded gaze before finally releasing my wrists.

My reaction is instantaneous and catches me completely by surprise as my hands flutter from his face, to his chest, to his stomach before shyly stopping and making their way back up to his face again.

He chuckles at my hesitation before showing me the real reason why he released my hands.

I cry out loudly and frantically wrap my arms around his neck, accidentally digging my fingers into his skin and raking scratches with my nails across his back as his fingers tear apart my underwear and slip inside me. The tough skin of his fingers feels so incredible against the softness of my slick warmth that I thrash my head about from side to side and whimper. He's a little rough but I don't mind as his fingers flick and tease my insides, occasionally pinching and pressing against my clitoris. At first, it's just two fingers. But then it's three and then four before he stops adding and just focuses on thrusting them in and out while he continues to lick and suck my breasts with his hot mouth.

My breaths come in short gasps as I shudder beneath him and feel the pressure build. I don't understand what's happening when I suddenly shatter and he kisses me deeply and possessively to drown out my shriek as I scream.

I expect him to stop but he doesn't and the minute the first shock wave is over, I am overrun by a constant wave of explosions as the tension builds higher and higher. And all the while, his fingers continue to delve and tease my wet and wanting heat.

He smirks arrogantly as I scream again and again. I clutch him close and drag my fingernails across his back and shoulders as I shudder uncontrollably against him and writhe beneath him. I'm seeking something but I'm unsure of what I'm looking for, although I know Raditz knows and I can only pray that he'll release me soon.

"R-Raditz," I whimper softly into his ear, bucking occasionally against his hand and begging him for the unknown, "p-please! Please make it stop."

He chuckles in my ear, trailing his tongue around it before biting my lobe, making me gasp and buck my hips against his hand again.

"Mine!" He growls as he suddenly removes his hand and replaces it with his length in one quick thrust.

My scream pierces the dark and he instantly freezes, a horrified expression taking place on his features as he stares down at me in shock.

I tremble and begin to cry pitifully at the pain. I didn't know it would hurt. I feel stretched and ripped and he's absolutely huge!

"Haylee," he whispers softly as he cradles me against him and kisses away my tears, still inside me all the while. "Little one, why didn't you tell me you'd never done this before?"

I want to be mad at him but I can't. He sounds so mortified at what he's just done that I cling to him and bury my face into his chest. I meant it when I said I trusted him and even this hasn't changed my mind.

"O-Oh God," I whimper softly as I cry, "I-I didn't think it was important. B-But it hurts!"

"Ssssh," he murmurs, rocking me gently and sitting up, pulling me atop of him so that I sit in his lap, being careful not to move inside of me all the while. I can tell he's struggling to keep still and I'm thankful. His dark, tanned skin quivers in desire and unsated need against my own pale and light coloured tone.

"It always hurts the first time," Raditz assures me as he kisses me softly, surprising me with his gentleness. "But if I'd known, I could have made it a little less painful. I am sorry this happened."

Sniffling, I look up into his face and touch his cheek with my trembling hand.

"I-It w-won't hurt again?" I ask him, ashamed of how weak and pathetic I sound.

He smirks then and nods. "Never again," he promises. Then he thinks about it and adds, "But there are still ways a man can hurt you when doing this. As long as you are with me, I will never hurt you Haylee."

I nod and lean forward and kiss him, loving the way his hands rest upon my hips protectively. His tail curls and wraps around my waist, sending pleasurable chills up my spine as the soft brown fur brushes against my bare back.

I moan softly from both pleasure and pain as Raditz grips my hips and presses me further down onto his thick length. I cling to his shoulders and bury my head into his chest when I feel like I'm being stretched again. But he's going so slowly that I barely feel it and suddenly he bumps against my cervix, shocking me like lightning as I stiffen against him.

He chuckles at my reaction as I gasp and mutter: "y-you're not normal, a-are you?"

He shrugs as he slowly raises me up again before pulling me back down upon him. I moan softly and shiver against him as the pain quickly fades away to intense pleasure.

"I wouldn't know what is considered normal by the standards of weakling male humans," he laughs mockingly, "and I don't know if I'm normal amongst my own people as they all died when I was just nearing maturity. But if you like it-," here, he smirks, "-then who cares anyway?"

I gasp as he slowly picks up his pace and increases his tempo. The pain is completely gone now and it's like it was never there in the first place.

For the next few hours of my life, he shows me pleasure like I've never even been able to imagine.

At first, he is slow in his deep thrusts but as I obviously adjust and get used to his intrusion, he gets bolder and moves faster and faster. At first, he is hesitant to bump against my cervix. But when I realize his reluctance, I quickly tell him that I like it and he doesn't try to restrain himself after that. Apparently, not all women find the sensation pleasurable as I do.

For hours, we move against one another, our bodies quickly coated with perspiration and the dark room filled with cries of pleasure – mainly mine – as we reach our climaxes again and again.

I quickly learn that he is rather sadistic in his pleasuring and teasing. He never slows at all when he spots telltale signs that I am nearing my release and even speeds up to intensify the sensation. Occasionally, he will even stop or pull out completely just moments before I break and he laughs when I smack his chest in frustration. Sometimes, he will exit and begin foreplay all over again, his favourite method being to pin my arms above my head or to my sides as he teases me everywhere with his mouth, tongue and free hand.

He is surprised when I pluck up the courage to shove him onto his back. Nonetheless, he curiously complies and folds his arms behind his head as I shyly kneel beside him and run my hands through his hair, over his incredibly sexy and muscular body before sliding down to experimentally touch his hard organ between his legs. I surprise him with my actions and he grabs onto the quilt beneath us to steady himself. He struggles not to interfere as I curiously touch and stroke him until he can stand it no longer and flips me onto my back and has his way with me again.

It isn't until I collapse against him in our kneeling position, hours later, that he chuckles and finally stops.


	13. Love

**Chapter 12 - Love**

He picks me up and pulls the covers back before placing me beneath them. I am worried he will leave now but I'm pleased when he joins me and pulls me across his chest, both of us still naked, shivering and covered in sweat from our long round of passionate lovemaking.

I sigh as I weakly ask him the question I have to know the answer to.

"Well, what now?" I yawn as I snuggle against his chest, half-afraid but half-prepared for his answer.

He brushes his thumb across my chin, staring into my eyes when he frowns at my question.

"What do you mean? We sleep now, of course." He purrs, wrapping his tail around my limp thigh.

I trail a finger over his bicep, feeling so pleased and happy in this current moment that I am afraid to ruin it with my prying questions.

"W-Well, I mean, is this a onetime thing o-or do you plan on doing it again?"

His mischievous smirk has me rolling my eyes. Typical male.

I squirm and fold my arms under my chin upon his chest as I gaze lovingly into his eyes and force myself to say my next words.

"I-I can't do this again – well, n-not like this," I tell him, biting my lip, hating myself for breaking the ice.

He raises an eyebrow and frowns at me again, finally clueing into the seriousness of my conversation.

When he doesn't say anything, I squirm again and avert my eyes from his deep, smoldering gaze.

"I don't know what you saiyans did in situations like this, but we humans don't always continue with purely sexual relationships," I hesitantly explain. "Well, I-I mean, some of us like no commitments and the freedom to walk away at any time with the only loss b-being a good l-lay, but m-most of us settle down a-and… well, start families and g-get married and-"

His finger against my lip silences me and prevents me from rambling on. My cheeks are red and blushing from embarrassment and I wish I never opened my big mouth in the first place.

He gently pushes me onto my back and lays his arms on either side of my head, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Then be mine," he growls softly as he plants a gentle kiss against my parted, swollen lips.

At first, I am speechless and sure that I didn't hear him right.

"W-W-What?" I stammer in shock.

He chuckles and nips suggestively at my shoulder and licks the skin of my neck close to one of the numerous bite marks he has left on my skin.

"Be mine," he repeats, whispering seductively into my ear, "become my mate and bear my children. I am more than capable of protecting you and can do a better job at it than any weakling human male who might show an interest in you."

He growls then, as if remembering the scent of Prof. Moore on my now ruined evening dress that can be considered responsible for landing us in this situation in the first place.

He nips me a little more roughly and purrs dangerously in my ear, making me shiver but not from the cold morning air.

"Become my mate," he whispers, "our children will be strong because I am saiyan. Say yes, Haylee and I promise to look after y-"

I don't let him finish his dramatic proposal. I grab his face with my hands and I kiss him. I kiss him because he's an idiot and I love him.

"It doesn't matter," I tell him as he rests his forehead against mine and gazes adoringly into my eyes, a triumphant smirk playing on his lips at my acceptance of his proposal. "It doesn't matter what our kids will be like and I wouldn't care if you couldn't protect me. I-I love you, Raditz. That's all that matters, that's all that'll ever matter."

His smirk widens against my parted lips.

"Good," he chuckles before kissing me again as the first rays of the morning sun at last peek through the closed curtains.

I am happy as he gently shows me love with his actions rather than words. He is saiyan; he can't say that he loves me too – not yet anyway. But it doesn't matter and I don't care. As long as he's with me for the rest of my life, I can smile and trust again.

* * *

So, what did you think? Did you like this story? Should I do a longer version? Please review!

Xx


End file.
